The Fantastic Garden
by Pinsel D34CM43
Summary: Basada en The Fantastic Garden: Ambos escapan de la Utopía, pero por razones distinas sus rumbos son diferentes."Emma, no la tomes" "¿donde estas, Arthur?" "¿que es utopía "Fantasía",Lovi?" "yo solo quiero la felicidad, Ludwing" "¿Matthew ¿que le paso a Emma?" "Debo encontrar a Alfred antes que encuetre a Arthur" (le cambiare algunas cosas)


**Hola mundo! :DDDD Ya se ya se, todos quieren matarme, sí eso, aganlo no meresco perdon..ok no me maten soy muy joven ;o;**

**Bueno, hace una semana acabo de ingresar a la escuela (la secundaria) y esoy hasa el cuello cn las tareas, a esta causa le duele el cerebreo y el brazo ;A; asi que demorare en subir, tratare de no demorar mas de un año ._.U**

**Com sea ese es el primer fic que SUBO de Hetalia, esta basado en la Saga The Fantastic Garden. Tengo mas en mi compu, pero sin terminar (incontable) bueno...Este fic sera USUK! CHITCHICHITCHICHIT! en fin espero que discfruten el cap**

**Disclairmer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz (TE AMO! O-O) y si fuera mio habria mas USUK y Spamano ewe**

**palabras segun Word: 452**

* * *

**• ****The Fantastic Garden **•

**Capsula "****Θ"****: Huyendo**

**D**os niños rubios corrían por los pasillos de la mansión, ambos emocinados. Había llegado un correo, después de un siglo, al buzón.

— Llego el correo, Matthew ¡Apúrate!—grito un niño de cabellos rubios. Corría por el pasillo lleno de azulejos, donde en las paredes colgaban cuadros sin fotografías, solo lienzo blanco sin pintar.

Detrás del niño, venia otro abrazando un oso, agitado — ¡Espera, Alfred, no soy tan rápido!—le grito este.

El mayor de los dos siguió corriendo, ignorando lo que dijo Matthew.

Ya estaba cerca de la puerta, sonrió, una nueva carta había llegado…

Abrió la puerta emocionado, y se acerco al buzón oxidado que, desde el interior, emitía una luz. Abrió el buzón y una carta cayo a sus pies de niño. En ese instante llego Matthew con su oso.

— ¡¿Que dice Alfred?!—pregunto agitado y alegre el recién llegado.

— Espera Matthew, recién lo voy a leer—el mayor cogió la carta, no tenía sobre, lo cual le pareció raro, _él_ siempre envía cartas con sobres. — A ver…_Ahorro de tiempo: Recientemente la llamaron __Θ Algo que parece popular es malo. Por favor tenga cuidado con eso_—cuando termino de leer su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y miedo; sí, miedo, porque nadie más, parte de _él_, sabía donde vivían.

— Alfred…—llamo su hermano— Hay otra carta—dijo señalando un papel blanco doblado que seguía en el piso. Pero Alfred no le hizo caso y siguió viendo la carta que estaba en sus manos. Matthew suspiro y se agacho a recogerla, dejando al oso en el piso. —Mmm…—desdoblo el papel blanco, encontrándose algo desagradable— **UTOPÍA "FANTASÍA"…**—la hoja cayo la piso, Matthew la había soltado

— Ya inicio…—Alfred tembló ante sus palabras— la Utopía ya inicio— miro a Matthew—coge tu oso hermanito nos vamos de la casa—el menor lo miro sorprendido— ¿no oyes? Vamos Matthew ¡tenemos que irnos!—el grito hizo que reaccione el menor y cogió el oso.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Alfred?—pregunto asustado

— Huir, no hay que dejar que nos encuentren, hay que cerrar la casa nadie debe entrar aquí. —dijo decididó, y como dijo lo hicieron. Cerraron con llave la puerta, las ventanas estaban selladas, nadie podría entras a menos que tumbasen la puerta pero esta era la menos importante, si entraban, al menos no deberían entrar en sus cuartos que estas, las puertas, eran de titanio.

Tras cerrar la casa entera, corrieron, corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso, escapar de la Utopía, no debían dejar que nadie levase sus cerebros.

Ambos cogidos de las manos huyeron, de la Capsula Θ, de la Utopía, de esa felicidad falsa que decidieron negarse, _él_ se los dijo, ese día llegaría, y ellos deberían huir.

* * *

**Hasta aqui! corto lo se, pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo(no estoy acostumbrada a hacer cap cortos)**

**Como dice el Titulo este esta basado en la cancion Θ (Capsule) y el siguiente tambien hasta donde se extienda, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen review o sino Kumajiro los comera òAó ok no .-. **

**si tengo alguna falla de narracion avisenme para mejorarlo ;v;**

**bye~**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**

* * *

**¡VIVA EL USUK! y... ¿review?**


End file.
